elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore
:The Claymore. Half-human, with silver eyes and inhuman evasive capabilities, the Claymores are a mostly female class, as the males have problems. Their weapon of choice is the Claymore, hence their name, and they prefer light armor, relying on their great speed and skills of evasion to protect them. They heal fast, but the healing comes at a price. Their bodies are unstable, their motto unknown. The Claymore is a physical combat class. Eschewing armor and most weapon types, the Claymore relies on long swords and high evasion in combat, which surprisingly also allows for some auxiliary tactics. While this makes them fast and agile, it also makes them especially susceptible to damage; still, they can't kill you if they can't hit you. The Claymore is considered an advanced class. Players who'd prefer a more resistant warrior should consider the Warrior and Thief classes. For a more balanced warrior-mage hybrid see Warmage. Starting Equipment *bronze claymore (3d4+1) 8.0s (sometimes has fire enchantment) ** Cloth claymore (3d5-1) 0.8s *light cloak *a pair of boots **a pair of raw heavy boots 0,-1 0.9s **a pair of bronze heavy boots 0,1 1.9s *girdle **a cloth girdle 1,0 0.1s **a bronze girdle 0,1 1.9s *a metal stone (1d12) 2.0s *2 bottles of crim ale 0.1s *3 potions of cure minor wound 0.3s *4 rations 1.6s *8 cargoes of traveler's food 16.0s Strategies Claymores strike a delicate balance between melee combat, heavy weapons and light armor. Their growths in Strength, Dexterity and Perception, plus starting with trained levels in Evasion and Greater Evasion give them an initial edge, but careful management of armor weight and attributes will be necessary for the rest of the game. Heavy Long Swords are the weapon of choice of Claymores, but they can also use Scythes and heavy Axes thanks to their Strength growths. The artifact Claymore is an excellent weapon to use if found since it's light enough to remain in the equipment weight limit while also considered a heavy weapon for Two Hands. The Mournblade is another (barely) heavy sword with great attributes and damage, but Act 1 must be finished to get it. Otherwise using a cursed flying scroll on the Diablo or Hiryu-To may do the trick, but those scrolls are very rare. If no good artifacts can be found, adamantium material will make basic long swords and katanas heavy enough for Two Hands. Claymores are limited to Light Armor since other armor types hinder Evasion and Greater Evasion. This doesn't mean one cannot find good protective choices: fairy hats, bulletproof jackets, light mails, pope robes, decorated gloves, made of griffon scales, dragon scales, spirit or dawn cloth, chain and rubynus can offer a considerable amount of DV and PV without burdening much. Unfortunately, this class will need all the resistance it can get since magic attacks are difficult to evade, and some cannot be evaded at all. The artifact armors Palmia Pride, Ring of Steel Dragon, Gloves of Vesda, Crimson Plate, Sage's Helm and Unknown Shell are relatively simple to find and offer good elemental resistances. Dual Wield and Shields are heavily discouraged, since not only do they interfere with evasion and equipment choices, but Claymore also have terrible aptitudes to use them. Players who insist on using them are suggested to look at the classes mentioned at the top of this page. Ranged weapons are discouraged since they add more weight to armor. Still, some light longbows could be considered, plus the artifacts Wind Bow and Shena's Panty are very light and deal good damage. Instead, the Claymore can benefit from their Light Armor and decent Magic growths to branch into spellcasting, which not only grant means of damage but also support and healing. Spells like Hero, Speed, Slow, Mist of Frailness, Healing (up to Cure of Jua), Holy Veil and Element Scar can increase the Claymore's effectiveness significantly better than most armor choices, while spells like Magic Dart, Elemental Bolts, Elemental Balls and Meteor will deal with enemy groups and those too dangerous to keep close. Contrasting with the above, Claymores are not very good at using Magic Device; still, it doesn't hurt to carry some emergency rods like teleportation, change creature and holy light during the early-game, until spells are trained enough to be reliable. Despite their potential Claymores start with very low defenses, so allies may be necessary then. The Slave trader offers some good NPCs for the early-game (in particular the Juere infantry and Juere swordman). Riding is suggested to deal with this class' low defenses, but should be abandoned if the mount's Speed is too low in comparison to the PC's; in any case, the horse master at Yowyn offers the means to start training the skill early. Races Yerles, Eulderna, Elea, Juere and Dwarf are the recommended picks for this class. Yerles, Juere and Dwarf have greater physical damage potential, Eulderna and Elea branch into magic more easily, while Juere and Elea have better evasion. Gods Lulwy of Wind increases Speed and Perception, which are essential to the Claymore, plus other utility skills. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a good but risky weapon better suited for allies (Eleas may be able to use it however), and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Opatos of Earth is a choice for dedicated warriors, offering bonuses to Strength and Constitution, plus Weight Lifting and other utility skills. His passive reduces all damage taken by 10%. The Gaia Hammer is great weapon with a Hero invoke that may be better given to allies, and the Golden knight is a great self-reliant melee pet with the ability to carry up to 200s in weight. Kumiromi of Harvest offers bonuses Dexterity and Perception to aid with evasion, Learning and Literacy to branch into spellcasting, and other utility skills. Worshiping him is also the only reliable way to farm in the game, which offers a surprising amount of benefits after some investment. The Kumiromi Scythe has good attributes but should be given to allies, and the Cute fairy is a decent pet with the ability to lay seeds after eating. Itzpalt of Element is usually reserved for magic classes, but his passive ability increases elemental resistances, and the Claymore can make use of the Magic and Meditation bonuses. The Elemental Staff offers great resistances that the PC sadly cannot make use of, while the Exile is generally considered to be the best offense-focused of the god pets. Changes in Elona+ Claymores now start with a Class Feat. Among the new special actions introduced in Elona+ are three which greatly benefit the Claymore: * Shadow Step, unlocked at 30 Stealth, automatically teleports towards a target and executes a basic attack. It costs 5 Stamina. * Shining Wave, unlocked at 60 Tactics, is an unavoidable magic-elemental bolt. It costs 20 Stamina and damage is based on Strength and Tactics. * Emergency Evasion, unlocked at 35 Light Armor after finishing Act 1, prevents critical hits against the PC. It costs 30 Stamina. In addition, their Class Feat adds a fixed 5% chance of making a basic physical attack into a piercing attack, which ignores PV. It must be noted that this Feat does *not* affect ranged attacks, only melee. One of the biggest changes to equipment was the addition of innate attributes to both type and material, including stat and resistance attributes. Now instead of hunting for artifacts with resistances, players can change the material of the PC's equipment to cover their resistances; still, some materials may be too heavy, those which do are better reserved for jewelry that doesn't significantly change in weight (rings for example). Another change was the possibility of equipping melee weapons as Throwing weapons. This can be used to equip weapons with good passive attributes like the Elemental Staff and Kumiromi Scythe without needing to wield them in the Hand slot. As for actual Throwing weapons, the Kaneituuhou offers great darkness resistance and the see invisible attribute while also weighting almost nothing (1/2s to be exact). Finally, spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play mage hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. Class Feat Gods Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Kumiromi's passive has been changed to restore +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, The Harvest Time quests now reward seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. Itzpalt now accepts rods instead of staves as offerings, making it much easier and cheaper to earn his Favor. Opatos remains unchanged. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Claymore class. Class Feats Trivia *This class is roughly based on the manga/anime Claymore. The mention of males having problems is a reference to this - in Elona, there is no known disadvantage to playing a male Claymore rather than a female one. Category:Classes